Before Life Ruins Everything
by Jongdae88
Summary: "Kau hanyalah sebuah misteri untuk kita semua yang membuat kita menderita."-EXO /Gak pinter bikin summary- -author baru hehe?EXO'S Stories
1. Chapter 1

12 and 6

SMA Star Museum di Goyang adalah salah satu SMA terkenal diseluruh korea,karena terdapat siswa yang terkenal akan kerupawannya dan kekayaannya,yaitu EXO,yang beranggota 12 ,ada salah satu rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh masyarakat identitas asli ,ada satu organisasi yang memburu mereka,yaitu,Lachata.

Anggota :

Yi Fan

Seorang leader dipanggil bisa dibilang melebihi kata tinggi lebih dari 180 cm,tak ayal ia pun menjadi kejaran para perempuan di dari Jonathan Wu dan Krystal dengan Huang Zi Tao dan bersaudara dengan spesialnya yaitu mempunyai naga dan bisa mengeluarkan api.

Joon Myeon

Wakil Leader dipanggil angelic face,tapi sifat sama sekali jauh dari kata bisa disamakan dengan orang paling licik di dunia ia sangat teramat manja kepada dari Alexander Kim dan Amber Kim Suho dan spesialnya yaitu air dan ia juga bisa merubah diri dengan orang yang dia mau.

Yixing

Biasa dipanggil lesung pipit di kedua adalah pewaris tunggal dari Zhang Corporation,yaitu perusahaan terbesar di dari dari Jonathan Wu dan Krystal dari Kris..Kekuatan spesialnya yaitu menyembuhkan dan membuat orang mengikuti perintahnya.

Kyungsoo

Biasa dipanggil bisa membulat(?),namun karena kelucuannya itulah banyak wanita yang mengejarnya. Steven Kim dan Sulli Apple Corporation(?).Saudara dapat membelah tanah dan membunuh orang hanya dengan ia kesal,matanya akan berubah menjadi warna biru dan akan langsung menyerang orang disekitarnya alias Pain dapat mengendalikannya yaitu Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun

Biasa dipanggil paras imut,cantik,tapi Direktur muda dari Perusahaan Byun yang terkenal di usianya yang baru menginjak 17 dari Fernando Park dan Victoria Zi Tao dan spesialnya yaitu dapat mengeluarkan cahanya yang dapat membuat tubuh musuhnya seketika menjadi dapat membunuh musuhnya dengan menusukkan jarinya ketubuh musuhnya.

Zi Tao

Biasa dipanggil paras garang tetapi sebenarnya hatinya dari Huang membangun Huang Corporation diusia 15 dari Fernando Park dan Victoria dari Wu Yi Baekhyun dan yaitu Time Controller dan juga Dark heart.

Chanyeol

Biasa dipanggil diatas dari Fernando Park dan Victoria Zi Tao dan spesialnya yaitu menguasai semua kekuatan EXO .Kadang-kadang suka bermain dengan kekuatannya hingga Dio pernah kecelakaan dan akhirnya Chanyeol dihukum oleh Kris.

Jongin

Biasa dipanggil hitam dari Alexander Kim dan Amber ada yang tahu bahwa ia adalah saudara dari Joon Myeon/Suho selain mereka tahu ia saudara yang bertolak belakang dengan adalah anak baik dan juga teladan di Kim 3 tahun dengan terpisah dari spesialnnya yaitu dapat berteleportasi dan membuat badai.

Minseok

Biasa dipanggil chubby dan juga tidak begitu dari Alexander Kim dan Amber Suho dan Kim 1 tahun dengan Suho dan berbeda 4 tahun dari yaitu dapat membekukan orang dalam waktu sekejap dan membuat perisai pelindung agar orang yang ingin membaca pemikiran mereka dan mendengarkan rencana EXO tidak bisa itu Park Eunyi,Ketua Lachata.

Jongdae

Biasa dipanggil emas dan juga agak sedikit dari Steven Kim dan Sulli Apple Corporation(?).Saudara yaitu membuat orang gosong dengan petirnya dan juga membuat orang hancur dengan suaranya.

Sehun

Biasa dipanggil ,berkulit dari Andrean Oh dan juga Luna Perusahaan Ferrari yang membuat angin kencang dan juga membunuh musuh dengan jentikkan tangannya dan juga Mind ia adalah Pain Maker juga dan dapat membuat orang pingsan Xi kekuatannya digabung dengan Luhan akan sangat kuat,melebihi Fhyrox.

Luhan

Biasa dipanggil ,Bersuara dari Andrean Oh dan juga Luna Perusahaan Telekinesis dan Mind sekali dengan kekuatannya digabung dengan Sehun akan sangat kuat,melebihi Fhyrox sekalipun.

La Chata :

Lachata dibangun atas kekuatan Park awalnya menyekap semua anggota Lachata dan menghipnotisnya agar mau mengikuti nya.

Wu

Ibu dari Kris dan tidak tahu bahwa anaknya adalah target yang harus ditengah pengejaran ia tahu bahwa anaknya adalah target yang harus dikejar.

Park

Ibu dari Chanyeol,Baekhyun,dan Zi bahwa anaknya adalah target yang harus dikejar.

Kim

Ibu dari Suho,Kai,dan tahu bahwa anaknya adalah target yang harus dikejar.

Kim

Ibu dari Chen dan bahwa anaknya adalah target yang harus dikejar.

Oh

Ibu dari Sehun dan tahu bahwa anaknya adalah target yang harus dikejar.

Eun Yi

Fhyrox (Ratu) dari bahwa targetnya bahwa anak semua member jatuh cinta dengan Kim Xiumin dan member EXO tau bahwa Eun Yi adalah Fhyrox.

Cast Lain :

Min-Dae(OC)

Teman dekat Eun tahu kekuatan Eun Yi.

Se-Hyun(OC)

Seorang Wei Li yang 17 Tahun.

Wei Li(OC)

Seorang dari 19 Tahun.

Hae-Hyuk(OC)

Dewa Zeus yang menyamar sebagai Uisanim Pribadi keluarga Luhan-Wei Li.

Soo Ji(Suzy Miss A)

Yeojachingu Kim Minseok.

Nb:

-(Disini semuanya berumur 19 Tahun)

-Ketika Flashback,mereka semua berumur 11/13 Tahun

-Berlatar tahun 2017


	2. Chapter 2

Cast:

-EXO

-Park Eunyi (OC)

-Kim Mindae (OC)

Hari ini seperti biasa,murid-murid perempuan meneriakkan nama EXO di depan gerbang sekolah karena para pujaan hati mereka telah sampai di sekolah yang mengetahui hal tersebut hanya menghela nafas,lalu membuat mukanya seperti poker face baru keluar dari mobil hanya bisa menggedekan kepala melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya Kris? Dia hanya memasang wajah Cool nya yang sontak membuat para fangirl nya berteriak ,sudah seperti sebuah aktivitas manual kalau EXO akan dikerubuti oleh itu….

-Ditempat Lain-

"Aku tidak peduli dengan yang lain,hanya Minseok lah yang kupikirkan!" "Yi eonnie,wae gurae?,kok melihat EXO dengan tatapan seperti itu?" "ah,ani,gwenchanayoo Min-Dae ah!Kajja,kelas sudah masuk!" lalu ia berbalik. "awas saja ada yang menggangu Minseok ku!Kucincang kau!" Rutukknya dalam hati lalu segera pergi.

-Saat Istirahat-

Sehun berlari tergesa-gesa ke kantin untuk mencari menemukannya ia langsung meneriakkan namanya. "KIM MINSEOK!" yang dipanggil pun terlonjak kaget dan akhirnya jatuh siswa hanya bisa cengo bangun,para siswa pun kembali menjalankan aktivitas yang pun langsung menghadiahkan jitakan diatas kepala !.Itu mendarat dengan sangat indah dikepala pun hanya meringis kesakitan. "Ya hyung,appo!" Luhan langsung membela adikknya yang terlihat sangat kesakitan ini. "Ya gege jangan kelewatan seperti itu lah,kasian Sehun"namun…PLETAK!PLETAK!.Sepasang sepatu mendarat mulus di muka dan kepala Luhan. "Jangan membantah yang paling tua,Lulu ku tersayang.." "Cih ge,jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan seperti itu" Minseok dan yang lain pun hanya tertawa,lalu Minseok pun menjawaab "kau mau kupanggil sayang atau manis,Lu?" "TAK SUDI AKU GE!Sudahlah!Aku mau ke toilet!"

-Someone-

"Oh,Xi Luhan,berani kau mengganggu Minseok-ku?Uh,rasakan pembalasanku nanti, nikmatilah ketawa mu itu sebelum berubah menjadi teriakan meminta tolong yang tak akan didengar oleh teman-teman segeng !"

-Di Toilet-

"dudulalalaalaala~.." Luhan asik bersenandung ria sambil merapikan kemejanya yang berantakan . "Apa-apaan itu Minseok hyung! memanggilku seperti itu?!dia pikir itu tidak menjijikan apa? hiiy! awas saja dia! lihat saja pemblasanku nanti kalau aku ? kotoran apa ini? apa mungkin karena sepatu Minseok hyung? ah,ani,sepatu Minseok hyung hanya kena kepalaku saja,tidak mengenai .Minseok hyung,kira-kira apa yang membuat bajuku kotor seperti ini yaaa? ottokhae eommaa?bisa dibunuh eomma kalau sampai eomma melihat kotoran di baju ? ottokhaaeeeeeee?".tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang mengganggunya.

BRAK!BRUK!

"Suara apa itu?"batin berjalan kedekat suara barang jatuh,yaitu pintu kamar mandi ke-3. "Eoh,chankkaman,bukankah 3 itu angka sial?hufft,semoga tidak ada apa-apa.."lalu ia berjalan dan membuka pintunya dengan sangat dibuka, "HUAAA!EOMMA!ADA AYAM TIREEN (?) EOMMA!EOMMAAA!" ia pun bergegas untuk berlari keluar kamar mandi karena ia tidak tahan dengan darah. "Hiyy"begitu ia ingin membuka pintu keluar,tiba-tiba "YA!Tolong!pintu ini terkunci!tolong!YA!Sehun-ah!Minseok Hyung!Jongin-ah!Siapapun!Bukakan pintu ini!Tolong!Eommaaaaa,Ottokhaji Eommaaaa?!" Tak disangka,pintu pun didobrak dari luar,Luhan menemukan Sehun dan Jongin sedang terengah-engah. "Ya hyung,gwenchana?ada yang luka?" Tanya Sehun dan Jongin terdiam sebentar. "Ah apa aku kasih tahu saja ya soal ayam tiren itu?ah ytapi,aku yang lebih tua daripada dia saja itu kan ,tidak usah lah" akhirnya ia menjawab "Selain aku yang hampir terkena serangan jantung dan serangan kepanikan tingkat tinggi dan hamper hiportemia rendah,ya,nan gwenchana." Sehun bertanya lagi "Lagi siapa juga yang mengunci pintu ini ya hyung?padahal dari tadi sepertinya tidak ada yang masuk ,bukan?"Sehun kebingungan "oh,andwae,jangan-jangan karena kita mengerjai Minseok hyung…" Luhan berpikir pun langsung mengingat 'Dia' "Ah,maksudmu fangirl sejatinya Minseok hyung alias si Fhyrox itu hum?"Jongin pun terkaget. Iapun langsung menyerobot Sehun yang baru saja ingin berbicara "Bisa jadi bisa jadi(?) dia sangat terobsesi oleh hyungku itu?" "Ya Jonginnie,Minseok hyung itu hyungnya semua member exo!"sembur Sehun dengan emosi. "Tapi yang kumaksud Hyung kandung Hunnie-ya!" Bela Jongin. "Ya,chankkaman,kajja kita keluar sebelum pintu ini menutup lagi karena kerjaan si Fhyrox jelek …" "Ah ne,Kajja!"

-Someone-

"Ah harus ada yang mendengar sih?!aish pabboyaa!Awas ,Jongin, akan membayar atas kebodohan yang telah kalian perbuat kepadaku watch,and see."

-Di Kelas-

"Minseok hyunng!" Panggil Jongin. "ah ye,Jonginnie?kenapa?uangmu kurang lagi?"Tanya minseok ,Minseok adalah yang paling tua dalam keluarganya maupun di ,Jongin Dongsaeng wajar saja apabila dia perhatian. "Ani hyung,uangku masih soal fangirl Fhyrox mu itu membuat Luhan hyung terkunci dikamar mandi tadi karena ia agak sedikit kesal hyung diejek oleh Luhan Sehun dan aku tidak,Luhan hyung sudah hiportemia karena kedinginan kali !" Jongin bergidik ngeri. "Ohh si nappeun yeoja ia keterlaluan akan kubilang kau dan yang ?dan ini,aku takut uangmu tiba-tiba habis." Jongin pun langsung memeluk Minseok. "Ah hyung gomawooo,kau memang hyungku yang terbaik!huh kalau hyung yang itu~" "Hyung yang mana,heum?" Tanya seseorang dengan nada dinginnya. "eoh,a.a…an..annyeong S.S…Suho h. .b-bu-bukan siapa-siapa kok -hyung-hyungdeul,a-aku du-duluan."Jongin langsung berlari keluar pun langsung menjitak kepala Suho "Ya pabboya,kau membuat adikmu sendiri takut dengan aura dinginmu pun takut jika kau sedang mengeluarkan aura dinginmu itu,Myun-ah!"Tiba-tiba keluarlah sifat Suho bila bersama . "Abis aku kesal hyung!jadi dia bilang aku pelit hyung?!ish!jongin nappeun nappeunnn!" Minseok hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Suho dengan lembut. "Joon Myun-ah,jika kau tak mau dibilang pelit traktirlah adikmu itu ?" "Ne hyung,sudah,aku mau kembali kekelas dulu,daah! *cup*"Minseok pun kemudian… "YA KIM JOON-MYUN!EODDISEOO!?"namun Suho telah berlari keluar terlebih dahulu sambil ketawa cekikikan.

-Skip Pulang-

EXO melenggang keluar kelas untuk menuju kelas Eun di kelas.. "ehm ehm,Annyeong Ladies!" Sapa Kris dengan senyumnya yang sontak membuat seluruh perempuan dikelasnya pingsan Eun Yi yang membulatkan ia langsung datang menuju Minseok. "Ah ne Minseok hyung ada apa?"Dengan suara yang dimaniskan. "Eunyi-ya!Jangan membuat suara sok lucu seperti itu mual!"Cibir SeKai. "suut,sudah Sehun, ne Eunyi,Aku ingin kah yang menguncinya dikamar mandi tadi?"Sambil menunjuk Luhan di ujung ruangan. "A-A-Ani Minseokkie!Bagaimana aku bisa menguncinya jika aku berada dikelas seharian ini?" "Baiklah kalau begitu,permisi.."Kata Minseok akhirnya dang meninggalkan kelas yeoja yang baru bangun dari pingsannya langsung dikejutkan oleh Kris yang melakukan….."Bye Ladies,Annyeong!*Wink*",dan para yeojanya pun pingsan lagi untuk kedua kalinya dan hanya membuat Eunyi mencibir dalam hatinya. "Awas kalian EXO!Dan semua yeoja ini sungguhlah bodoh!"Dengan kekuatannya,Eunyi membangungkan para yeoja yang pingsan dan langsung pergi kekamar mandi.

-Keesokan Harinya-

Member EXO kini tengah berkumpul dirumah Kris yang bisa dibilang istana daripada dibilang villa bermain-main ria,Akhirnya Kris pun membuka pembicaraan. "Jadi,mari kita membicarakan topic yang sangat mengganggu kita selama beberapa bulan ?" Semua member hanya menjawab "NE,ARRASEO!"Kris hanya menggangguk-angguk kepalanya sebelum ia berbicara lagi "Jadi seperti yang kita tahu,Lachata sedang mengejar kita dan ratunya mengejar Minseok ,Kalian ada saran bagaimana agar kita bisa mengalahkan Lachata?" semua terdiam.

1 menit.

2 menit.

5 menit.

10 menit.

30 menit.

45 menit.

1 jam kemudian.

"AHA!" Chanyeol berteriak. "Kenapa Chanyeol?Apakah kau mempunyai ide yang bagus sebagai pemegang semua kekuatan?" Kris bertanya "Sebelum itu,bisakah seseorang dari kalian menutupi ruang lingkup kita agar Eunyi tidak mengetahui rencana ini?Minseok dan Luhan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya. "Lalu,lakukanlah!" kata Chanyeol.

Tak berapa lama kemudian…

"Sudah selesai,Chanyeol-ah!sekarang beritahu kami apa rencanamu?"teriak LuMin. "Sebelumnya gomawo hyungdeul sudah membuat ,kita sudah tahu bukan kekuatan dan kelemahan Eunyi?Yaitu pedang yang kita punya dan Minseok ..~" "Jangan bilang bahwaa"racau Minseok dalam hati. "Kita harus menggunakan Minseok hyung agar kita bisa memusnahkan Eunyi" para member pun terdiam. Jongin mengangkat suara "Tapi,bukankah berbahaya jika Minseok hyung yang dijadikan umpan?lagipula ini hyungku kurang setuju." "Jadi,kau puny ide yang lebih baik agar rencana ini dibatalkan,Jongin-ah?"Tanya hanya ini Suho yang berbicara. "Anggaplah kita setuju dengan rencana kita berhasil Eunyi akan Eunyi tidak sebodoh itu, -bisa ia yang menyerang pula kita hanya tau ia sebagai tidak tahu siapa anggotanya."Member yang lain hanya mengangguk. "Kau betul juga harus tahu bahwa saat ini Eunyi sedang berusaha mencari Luhan mengapa kau terdiam seperti itu" Luhan mendekati Kris dan berbisik padanya. "-….-,Kris-ah" "Jinjjayo?-…-" "Arraseo" Jongin yang penasaran langsung menyenggol Sehun. "Hun,baca pikirannya Hun!" "Aku sedang mencobanya dari sebentar…" Jongin pun langsung terdiam. "Hey,aku ada urusan sebentar,kalian lanjutkanlah dahulu,oke?"

-Sementara itu-

Ibu Kris yang mendengarnya membelalakkan mata tak percaya."Jadi yang dikatakan Victoria Eonnie bahwa anakku adalah seorang EXO itu benar?aku tak bisa membunuh anakku sendiri tuhan!aku haru member tahu yang lain."bisik ibu tak bisa didengar oleh dirinya tiba.. "Hmpphh,lepaskan aku!"teriak Kris eomma. "Maaf eomma,aku tak bisa membiarkan kau memberi tahu member Lachata yang lain!" "K-Kriss,a-aa-paa ya-yaang k-kaau la-laa-kukaan,le-lee-pas-kaan,i-ib-uuu-t-tta-kk b-b-bi-ssaa be-ber-na-na-fa-ss"Dan itulah ucapan terakhir bagi ibu Kris sebelum pingsan ,yang menurutnya semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

-Di ruang keluarga-

-Ibu Kris Pov-

"eungghhhh,euhhm,eoddiseo?bukankah aku dibius?kenapa aku masih dirumah?"batin Krystal bingung. Tiba-tiba suara bass yang sangat dikenalnya menyapanya. "Ah eomma,sudah caraku membuat eomma pingsan agak sedikit tidak elit(?) eomma" "Ahh,K-Kr-Kris?Bagaimana kau tahu?"Kris tersenyum.

-Flashback-

"_Kau betul juga harus tahu bahwa saat ini Eunyi sedang berusaha mencari Luhan mengapa kau terdiam seperti itu" Luhan mendekati Kris dan berbisik padanya. "Sepertinya ibumu sedang menguping pembicaraan kita adalah anggota Lachata,Kris-ah" "Jinjjayo?Baiklah sebentar aku akan membuatnya pingsan lalu kita mengikatnya kesini" "Arraseo…" Jongin yang penasaran langsung menyenggol Sehun. "Hun,baca pikirannya Hun!" "Aku sedang mencobanya dari sebentar…" Jongin pun langsung terdiam. "Hey,aku ada urusan sebentar,kalian lanjutkanlah dahulu,oke?" Kris pun masuk ke dapur lewat belakang dan melihat ibunya sedang menghadap depan. "Ini kesempatan bagus.."Batin Kris. Lalu ia mendengar ibunya berbicara. ."Jadi yang dikatakan Victoria Eonnie bahwa anakku adalah seorang EXO itu benar?aku tak bisa membunuh anakku sendiri tuhan!aku haru member tahu yang lain."Kris pun saja ia membekap mulut ibunya dengan bius yang telah dituang ke saputangan terlebih dahulu "Hmpphh,lepaskan aku!"teriak Kris eomma. "Maaf eomma,aku tak bisa membiarkan kau memberi tahu member Lachata yang lain"_ _"K-Kriss,a-aa-paa ya-yaang k-kaau la-laa-kukaan,le-lee-pas-kaan,i-ib-uuu-t-tta-kk b-b-bi-ssaa be-ber-na-na-fa-ss".Setelah melihat ibunya pingsan,ia langsung membawa ibunya menuju tempat ia dan member EXO lainnya berkumpul. _

"Jadi,seperti itulah caranya aku tahu,eomma"Akhir Kris pada hanya bisa yang lain begitu melihat Krystal dan Kris langsung menyapanya dengan nada sinis yang dibuat-buat. "Oh,haaloo,Madam Krystal,or we should say,Lachata's member,right guys?" Member menjawab kompak. "That's right Luhan!" Luhan pun langsung membaca pikiran Krystal eomma. "Yatuhan,ternyata anak-anak ini menakutkan sekali setelah aku tahu mereka adalah lebih baik tidak tahu segalanya dari awal dan tidak mengenal me god!"Batin Krystal yang langsung ditertawakan Luhan "Ah Krystal Ahjumma,mianhata kita sudah membuat ahjumma ,kita akan terus menakuti Ahjumma sampai ahhjumma memberi tahu siapa saja anggota Lachata." Krystal hanya tersenyum sinis. Ia langsung membatin"Oh nak,jadi kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" Luhan mengangguk. "Kau dan member lain benar-benar ingin tahu siapa saja?" Luhan mengangguk dan yang lain hanya bisa dibuat ia ikut membaca pikiran Krystal. "Jadi baiklah,aku akan memberi tahu,oh dan aku bisa merasakan ada seorang Mind Reader lagi yang sedang membaca pikiranku,baiklah."Sehun menatap tak percaya. _"yang pertama,Victoria Park,ibu Chanyeol."_Luhan dan Sehun membelalakan mata makin penasaran._"Yang kedua,Amber Kim,ibu Jongin,Suho,Minseok"_ HunHan makin kaget. _"yang ketiga,Sulli Kim,ibu Chen dan Dio"_ HunHan sudah mulai makin tersenyum kemenangan. _"yang keempat dan kelima tentu kalian dan Eunyi."_HunHan sedikit tenang. _"Kalian jangan senang,yang terakhir..Orang yang kalian sayangi yang sudah meninggal...Luna Oh!" _Sehun terlalu berubah menjadi Biru dan langsung menjadi Pain yang lain terkejut dengan perubahan Sehun_.'Apa yang membuat dikatakan Krystal eomma hingga Sehun seperti ini?'_batin member yang lain. "MALDO ANDWAEE! JANGAN BERBOHONG KAU SETAN KECIL!DON'T JUST THINGKING ABOUT IT YOU B~!IBUKU MENINGGGAL DENGAN WAJAR!" ARGH!.Member langsung menatap Krystal yang dibuat tak berdaya oleh Sehun yang tengah menyakiti Krystal lewat tidak bisa mencerna apa yang ,eommanya adalah anggota Lachata?Tapi ia ingat,Sehun bisa koma jika ia menjadi Pain Maker berlebihan. "Oh Sehun,Hentikan semua ini!" Luhan memegang pundak Sehun dan Sehun langsung pun duduk terlalu banyak luka dalam yang serius,Krystal pun meninggal,Krystal hanya berucap "Sehun,Luhan,sekarang beritahu mereka tentang anggota ,memang,apa yang terjadi dengan ibu kalian-Uhuk-tidak senormal yang orang bilang"Dan Krystal pun hanya menepuk pundak Luhan perlahan. "Tidak ini takdir apa yang ibuku bilang tentang anggota Lachata,Luhan?"Luhan pun makin Luhan membuka suara "Kalian ingin tahu? Wu,Victoria Park,Sulli Kim,Amber Kim,Ibuku yang telah meninggal,Luna Oh,dan Park Eunyi tahu sekali tentang semua anggota Lachata tersebut bukan?"Lalu Luhan terisak makin member mencari member Lachata susah payah dan ternyata anggotanya ibu mereka yang tersadar dan melihat kakaknya menangis langsung memeluknya dan berkata "Luhan Hyung,uljimaayooo…Aku tau ini timpaan jangan menangis mohon…Setelah ibu meninggal malah seperti ini,uljimaa"

-To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf(Chapter 2)

"Kalian ingin tahu? Wu,Victoria Park,Sulli Kim,Amber Kim,Ibuku yang sudah meninggal,Luna Oh,dan Park Eunyi tahu sekali tentang semua anggota Lachata tersebut bukan?"Lalu Luhan terisak makin member mencari member Lachata susah payah dan ternyata anggotanya ibu mereka yang tersadar dan melihat kakaknya menangis langsung memeluknya dan berkata "Luhan Hyung,uljimaayooo…Aku tau ini timpaan jangan menangis mohon…Setelah ibu meninggal malah seperti ini."

Wolf(Chapter 2)

Para member pun tak berkutik sekarang sejak mengetahui bahwa musuh mereka adalah ibu mereka pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Bagaimana jika kita mengungsi di villa sepupuku yang terletak di bukit?otte?sekalian kita melatih pengontrolan kekuatan kita!"Kris berpikir sejenak. " kita berangkat sekarang sebelum kita ketahuan oleh Eunyi sialan itu."

-Perjalanan ke Villa-

Para member masih terdiam karena kejadian tadi yang mengusik pun mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Ya,hyung!mengapa kita jadi seperti batu dikutuk hyung?kalian semua hanya berdiam hyung?" Para hyung pun tertawa karena kelakuan si pun mengelus rambut Sehun "Ne,arraseo Hunnie,kita tidak akan menjadi batu berdiam lagi.." perkataan Suho membuat semua member terbengong-bengong. "Eh,wae gurae?kalian kenapa diam saja?" Jongin hanya membelokan mata bersama pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal lalu menggepluk(?) kepala Suho "Ya!kau ini tersambat setan apa menjadi berperilaku halus,heum?" Suho hanya menatap tak percaya pada yang lain. "Ya!kalian kira Suho sedingin itu hah?dia itu sangat amat manja tau!"umbar Minseok kepada yang lain. "Ya hyung!jangan membuka kartuku lah!Aissh jinjjayoo!" Luhan pun melerainya.. "Aihh,geumanhaee,kita sudah sampai." Sehun hanya takjub. "Whooaaa hyung ini besaaaar sekaaliii!" Lalu terlihat ada perempuan sebaya mereka mendatangi mereka.

-Chanyeol POV-

Wei Li?Mengapa ia disini?Luhan bilang ini villa Luhan tidak mempunyai sepupu bukan?aku tahu soal ini Wei ia bilang ia sudah saja sudah bukan Song itu nama baru nya?Xi Wei !Xi?Luhan?

-Chanyeol POV End-

"HunHan oppaa!Bogoshippeosoo!" teriaknya. "Nuguya?"batin Kris. "AAH,Wei Li noonaaaa!Nadoo !" Teriak Sehun dan berlari kepadanya lalu memeluknya. "Aihhh,Luhan,Nuguseyoooo?" Tanya hanya tersenyum dan menjawab. "Dia Istriku." "MWWOOOO?!" dan semua member pun pingsan.

-Skip masuk rumah-

Setelah para member bangun dari pingsannya,mereka langsung meminta penjelasan dari Luhan. "Okaay,aku akan Li,kesini sebentarrr!" panggilnya,lalu tak lama keluarlah wanita cantik yang mereka tadi temui "ada apa yeobo?"jawab Wei Li. "mereka ingin kau memperkenalkan diri." Wei Li Menghela nafas. "Nihao,Wo jiao Xi Wei ni hen xie"lalu Wei Li langsung Wei Li menghilang,Luhan pun diberi pertanyaan yang kesal karena melihat Luhan dikerubuti seperti itu langsung menggunakan Time Controller yang membuat semua orang hanya tertawa dan langsung menuju keatas untuk lupa jika dia tidak memutuskan Time Controllernya itu Hyung nya tidak akan bisa bergerak.

-Skip Malam-

Wei Li terlihat sudah menunggu Luhan dari tadi dikamarnya tetapi Luhan tidak masuk ke kamar begitu keadaannya sunyi senyap keberanian yang ada Wei Li pun turun ke ruang Keluarga dan menemukan Luhan dan kawan-kawannya seperti batu. "Ya!Luhan-ge!Kau kenapaaaa?" Tao yang sedang tertidur agaknya terganggu dengan suara berisik yang berasal dari ruang keluarga bangun dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu hingga, "Yatuhan,aku lupa mengembalikan Time Controller!" ia langsung berlari menuju ke ruang keluarga dan menemukan Wei Li sedang menangis sambil memeluk kaki Luhan. "Wei Li noona,Dui bu qi!aku lupa mematikan mode time controller ku itu."Wei Li menatap Tao ia Tao keburu berbalik dan mematikan Tiime Controllernya tersebut. Luhan pun sedang berbalik ketika Luhan melihat istrinya sedang dalam mode menyeramkannya. "Ya Tao-er jangan berbalik!"Tapi berbalik dan… "Hwaa Wei Li noona!Weishemeeee noonaaaaa?!yaa turunkan akuuuuu noonaaaa!" Tao melayang diatas ruangan keluarga dan membuat member exo yang lain menatap kaget ke Wei langsung memeluk Wei Li. "Wei, !XI WEI LI SADAR!" tapi Wei Li terlalu Luhan hanya malah membuat Wei menyakiti Tao semakin parah. "Ya Lu-ge babo!jangan kau teriak!" Luhan terdiam. 'Wei,mian'batinnya. Lalu ia mengarahkan tangannya ke Wei dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra dengan lantang "Morea wajigkaadvante molleseus!" dan Wei langsung menangkap tubuh Wei dan Tao jatuh ke sofa dengan tidak dengan menungging(?).Sehun hanya terbengong-bengong. "Ya Lu,jangan bilang kau memakai mantra 'itu',Kau sadar tidak apa konsekuensinya,heum?kau mungkin tak akan mendapat jatah dari Wei noona lagi!" Luhan langsung mendeathglare Sehun lalu berkata "Lalu,bisa kau memberhentikan Wei ketika sedang marah? aku yang dari itu terpaksa kugunakan cara ini karena cara sebelumnya tidak berhasil.".Sehun hanya menatap Luhan lalu membawa Wei keatas. "Jadi,ceritakan tentang Wei,Lu."Pinta Kris dengan nada hanya termangu lalu tak lama ia lama ia dan Sehun membawa buku kuno dengan bahasa kaget. "Lu-Luhan bilang istrimu itu anak Zeus?!"Tanya pun ikutan kaget. "Ya,mengapa?" Chanyeol terlihat gugup. "Ba-bagaimana jika Luhan ge menceritakannya juga sekalian ingin memberi tahu kalian adil jika Luhan sudah bercertia tapi aku belum." Lalu diam-diam Chanyeol memakai salah satu kekuatannya yaitu Mind Controller dan membuat semua member setuju dan akhirnya tidur.

Ternyata,tak semua member terpengaruhi oleh kekuatan ,siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan dan Sehun?Mereka itu kan Mind Reader,jadi wajar saja jika mereka tidak akan terpengaruh oleh kekuatan pun bertanya pada Luhan yang lebih tua. "Hyung,ada apa ya dengan Chanyeol?kok dia mempengaruhi pikiran member lain ya?apa jangan-jangan dia juga sudah punya istri seperti hyung?" " kan tidak bisa hanya membaca pikiran kan bisa memalsukan pikirannya sendiri,benar kan?sudah,lebih baik kita akan menyanyikan lagu lullaby special untukmu." Sehun mengangguk senang. "Kajjaa hyung~".

-Skip esok pagi-

D.O dan Suho adalah orang yang pertama bangun dirumah saja D.O memasak dibantu Suho setelah itu mereka berteriak untuk membangunkan member yang lain. "Hyungdeull~Ireonaseeeoyooooooo~~" Kai yang kaget pun akhrinya terjungkal dari tempat tidurnya. "YA HYUNG,APPOYOOO?!"Teriak Kai dari dalam dan D.O pun hanya semua terbangun termasuk Wei Li,mereka pun duduk mengelilingi meja makan. "Selamat makan.." ucap mereka bersamaan dan akhirnya pun Li pun membuka suara terlebih dahulu. " ,dui bu qi atas kejadian kemarin ya bu qi."Pinta Wei Li dengan tampang dan yang lain hanya tersenyum "Shi,Wei Li jiejie ,ah ye,Chanyeol-ge kemarin mau cerita apa?" Chanyeol langsung tersedak mendengar perkataan menelan salivanya berat sekali dan ditatap aneh oleh member yang lain. "Se-sebaiknya,aku dulu yang ,Chanyeol belum siap."Aju Luhan. "Betul!Chankamman,aku ingin mengenalkan telpon dia dulu untuk datang kesini,ne?dia tidak berbahaya kok."Mohon Chanyeol dan dibalas oleh anggukan yang Chanyeol kembali,Luhan pun memulai ceritanya.

-Flashback On-

_Luhan kecil yang berumur 5 tahun tampak terengah-engah di sebuah hutan yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya melihat sebentar kearah belakang dan kembali berlari begitu menyadari jika sang perampok masih mengikuti itu Luhan masih tidak tahu kalau ia mempunyai hanya bisa berlari dan tiba-tiba…_

_JJDEER!_

_Luhan tadi langit begitu ,seketika langit berubah menjadi gelap dan dihiasi dengan mungkin ada yang membuat petir buatan kan?.Tiba-tiba petir berbunyi lagi._

_JDDERR!_

_Dan sang perampok pun merasakan pun gosong terkena petir langit cerah hilang kekagetan Luhan akan ini,tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan kecil yang mengajaknya berkenalan. " Wei Li -bangapseumnida..A-aku putri ke-keturunan Zeus."Luhan ada seorang manusia setengah Luhan sudah jatuh pada pandangan pertama denganWei membawa Wei Li ke rumahnya dan memperkenalkannya kepada kedua orang itu,Wei dan Luhan bagaikan Awan dan langit yang tak akhirnya ketika mereka berumur 15 tahun.. "Lu.." panggil Wei takut-takut,Luhan hanya tersenyum "ne,Wei,weishemee?~" "Bagaimana kalau kita keturunan dewa harus sudah menikah diumur 15 donngg?"Rengek hanya mengendikkan bahu dan menjawab. "Baik,besok kita menikah."Wei bukan Luhan namanya kalau tidak bisa meyakinkan orangtua Luhan,orangtua Wei?Sudah jelas mereka setuju,karena memang begitu peraturan ,keesokan harinya mereka menikah dan Wei pun pindah ketempat ini karena tidak mau terganggu pun memeluk Wei dari belakang pada malam setelah mereka menikah.. "Song Wei Li!" "Ye Oppa?" "Ah,aku salah memanggilmu,kau bukan tanggung jawab Nyonya Song Qian dan Zeus lagi,kau tanggung jawab Xi Luhan namamu adalah Xi Wei Li sekarang.."Luhan bersmirk ria dan BLUSSHH~ Muka Wei langsung merah padam karena digoda Luhan._

-Flashback Off-

"Nah jadi begitu ceritanya,dan kau Chan?mana orang yang ingin kau kenalkan?"Chanyeol langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menjawab. "Chankamman,dia sebentar lagi akan datang."Bersamaan dengan selesainya jawaban Chanyeol,Bel pintu pun tersenyum-memaksa lebih tepatnya-. "Ah itudia,sebentar Sehyun-aaah!" Wei yang sedang membawa minuman untuk EXO kaget. "Se-Sehyun-Sehyun-ah?!" pun bingung. 'Ada apa lagi ini tuhaaanO-O'Batinnya.

CKLEK~

Pintu pun terbuka dan diluar ada seorang wanita yang sangat-teramat sangat-cantik sedang tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. "YEOLLIIIEEE~~~BOGOSHIPEOSSOOOO!BAEKKIE OPPA,TAO OPPA,EODDIGAAAAAA?!"Jerit wanita itu dengan tidak yang lain pun terjungkal karena mendengar suara 10(?) oktaf hanya menutup kupingnya dan menjawab. "Sehyun yeobooo,jangan berteriak seperti itu,kasihan teman-temanku yang lain,tuh lihat."Tunjuk Chanyeol ke yang yang dipanggil Sehyun itu hanya tersenyum innocent lalu mengucapkan "Jweosonghamnidaaa~habis,aku kangen dengan Baekkie oppa,Tao oppa!"Chanyeol cemberut. "Kau tidak kangen kepadaku,eohhh?"yang dituduh hanya cengir tidak jelas "Tentu saja aku kangen padamu,nae nampyeonnn~" dan member lagi-lagi pingsan dengan perkataan Sehyun.

-Sore Hari-

Para member EXO menatap Chanyeol seperti _apa-lagi-sekarang-Chanyeol? _, Chanyeol yang ditatapi hanya tersenyum canggung dan membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. "ehm,jadi pertama,maaf mengagetkan kalian, ,Yang kedua,ini Park Se Hyun,istriku,dia lebih muda daripada ketiga,dia adalah saudara Wei Li yang begitu,Wei?"Tatap Chanyeol kepada Wei Li yang ditatap hanya mengangguk pun langsung berlari menerjang Wei Li "Wei Eonniee,nan jeongmal bogoshippeeoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~"Wei hanya menangis sesenggukan sambil membalas pelukan Sehyun. "Nado Hyunnie,nadooo~" Suho bertanya kepada Chanyeol "Yeol,berarti istrimu-" "Ya,dia keturunan seperti Wei Li."Semua Melotot terkaget-kaget. "Channie,cerita dari awal kaya Luhan-ge dong Chan!"

-Flashback On-

_Chanyeol berlari dari kejaran macan-macan buas yang siap untuk sudah tau ia mempunyai ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk memakai kekuatan -tiba_

_SIIIIIINGG~_

_Sebuah bayangan lewat didepan pun semakin macan,sekarang bersumpah ia ingin pingsan saja hari -tiba sebuah tangan Chanyeol bergetar dan mulai terus menangis hingga sebuah suara mengganggunya "Hai,kau tidak apa-apa?apa aku mengagetkanmu?"Ketika ia menengok kebelakang…._

-To Be Continued

Author's Note :

Annyeong haseyo!Maaf ya kalau ceritanya gak nyambung,soalnya Author juga bingung,gak ada yang bingung harus dibetulin Juseyooo :D 


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf(Chapter 3)

_SIIIIIINGG~_

_Sebuah bayangan lewat didepan pun semakin macan,sekarang bersumpah ia ingin pingsan saja hari -tiba sebuah tangan Chanyeol bergetar dan mulai terus menangis hingga sebuah suara mengganggunya "Hai,kau tidak apa-apa?apa aku mengagetkanmu?"Ketika ia menengok kebelakang…._

Wolf(Chapter 3)

"BOO!"Kaget lain hanya terkaget-kaget karena perlakuan pun hanya marah-marah pada Chanyeol "Ya Chan!Jangan kaget kan kami dengan bualan mu yang tidak lucu itu!" Chanyeol hanya tertawa sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Algesseo,aku lanjutkan,ne?"Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

-Flashback On-

_Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan Chanyeol bergetar dan mulai terus menangis hingga sebuah suara mengganggunya "Hai,kau tidak apa-apa?apa aku mengagetkanmu?"Ketika ia menengok kebelakang…._

_._

_._

_._

_OH SENORITAA~_

_OH_

_MY_

_GOD_

_MALAIKAT DARI MANA INI?!_

_APA CHANYEOL HANYA BERMIMPI?!_

'_YA PARK CHANYEOL SADARLAH KAU TAK MENGENALNYA'_

"_A-ahh,ne kau menakutiku saja,Chogiyo…" Anak kecil perempuan itu tersenyum sangat manis hingga Chanyeol merasa bahwa sekarang dia sedang diabetes#PLAK saking manisnya senyum anak perempuan itu "Ya?"jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari yang ditatapi terus langsung membuang muka karena malu sekaligus gugup 'ada apa ini?hatiku dagdigdugseerrrr ASDFGHJKL~'Batinnya dalam hati. "Na-namamu siapa?" Anak itu tersenyum lebar dan Chanyeol bersumpah ia melihat seringaian di senyuman anak itu. "Kau akan tahu setelah itu" LALU.._

_WINK!~_

_Dan semua pun gelap untuk Chanyeol._

_Ketika Chanyeol bangun,ia merasa kaki dan tangannya keram saja,ia dalam keadaan diikat ini ia tengah duduk dikursi sambil suara menginterupsinya "Cha,sudah bangun kau?makan ini,hanya aku wink seperti itu saja sudah pingsan selama 3 kamu." Chanyeol yang mengenali suara itu hanya bisa takut. "Ja-jangan ga-ganggu Chan-Chanyeol." Anak itu makin tersenyum lebar. "Iya aku tidak jahat tenang ~Chanyeol sudah bangunn~" Lalu tidak lama,Chanyeol melihat seorang pria paruh baya bersurai hitam tapi pendek mendekati anak yang ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada anak itu tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya 'Pergi bermain sana bersama ia hanya bermain bersama Luhan'Saat itu Chanyeol belum mengenal Luhan,begitupun setelah anak itu pergi,pria itu membuka pembicaraan "Jadi,kau Chanyeol?Park Chanyeol" tak mengenal pria ini tapi mengapa ia hanya mengangguk pelan. "Senang bertemu dengan maaf kan anakku yang Song kedua,perkenalkan,aku Park Hae Hyuk,atau kau lebih mengenal dengan nama Zeus?aku adalah dewa Zeus"Chanyeol terkaget. "MALDO ANDWAE!TIDAK ADA DEWA DIDUNIA INI KAU TAHU?!JANGAN BERCANDA PADAKU TUAN PARK!"Pria itu hanya menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang terpotong oleh Chanyeol "Tak apa bila kau tak percaya,tapi bagaimana caranya kau mempunyai kekuatanmu itu,hm?itu adalah kekuasaan para dewa, aku memintamu untuk menikahi anakku,Sehyun,pada saat ia berumur 15 ini,ia berumur 12 Tahun,kakaknya,Wei Li,berumur 14 Tahun,3 bulan lagi Wei akan menikah diumur 15 kita bertemu mereka" Lalu ikatan Chanyeol dilepas dan Chanyeol mengikuti Tuan pun berkenalan dengan Sehyun,Wei Li,dan Juga kata,3 tahun kemudian Chanyeol menikahi Li?ia telah menikah dengan Luhan 2 tahun yang lalu dan pindah mengikuti tak pernah lagi melihat Wei Li maupun Tuan Park,karena ia pindah dan Sehyun juga ikut pindah._

-Flashback Off-

"Jadi kau namja yang waktu itu terlihat babak belur dirumah Wei Li itu?!tak kusangka kau menikahi Sehyun-ah."Luhan terpana. "ah iya hyung,aku yang waktu itu seperti mau dimakan macan." Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak "iya,Wei cerita kalau adiknya menyelamatkan namja dari terkaman macan,tapi tak kusangka itu kau,Chanyeol."10 member yang lain hanya menggedekan kepala.

-Sehun POV-

Ckck,Luhan hyung tak mengenali Chanyeol sebagai adik ,payah -tiba kepalaku seperti dihantam palu hyung pun terlihat khawatir. "Hun,gwenchana?"Aw,ini sakit jatuh lain hanya menatapku pun memanggil Wei Li yang sedang berbicara dengan Sehyun. "Wei,telepon abeojimu Wei."Titah Wei jiejie cepatlaaah.. Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya ke menatap horror Luhan."Abeoji Wei?ja-jangan bilang…"Luhan memucat.

1

2

3

"OMOOO!ANDWAEEEEE!AKU TAK MAU BERTEMU TUAN PARK ITU SEKARANNGGG!SEEHYUNN-AAAAH!"Chanyeol makin memucat;aku makin kesakitan daan..

BRUK

Aku dan Chanyeol pingsan bersamaan.

-Sehun POV End-

Another Side

-Eun Yi POV-

Huh,kemana namja nappeun itu berada ?aku kangen sekali dengan Xiu Oppa,tapi tidak dengan yang ,semoga perasaanku tak aku tanyakan pada kan EXO ya?Ah,pas sekali dia sedang menuju kearahku. "Dae-yaaa!"Teriakku dari ,sepertinya kekencangan,karena bisa kulihat anak-anak lain melihat Min-Dae. "Kenapa Yiyi?kangen denganku,hum?"Aishh,Pede sekali anak ini tuhaaan-.- "Ani,kemana para namja nappeun itu?kaukan Shippernya!"Bisa kulihat wajahnya yang tiba-tiba seperti melihat hantu."Ahh,mereka,mereka sedang berlibur kurasa." Mwo?kenapa aku tidak pikiran mereka selalu lewat diotakku. "AH!Khamsa,ne? !"Hahaha,aku akan mengikuti kalian,Boys!

-Eun Yi POV End-

-Author POV-

Saat ini,semua sibuk mengurusi Sehun dan ,mereka belum bangun dari dibilang bahwa Sehun dan Chanyeol seperti orang mati sudah seminggu dan mereka belum sangat mungkin sudah bisa dibuat untuk memasak air mungkin?(._.v)sedangkan tidak panas tapi badannya dingin Chanyeol bisa untuk memasak air,mungkin Sehun untuk membuat es batu?O_o .Abeoji Wei dan Sehyun,Tuan Park,juga sudah member mereka obat setiap hari agar mereka tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Chanyeol ataupun Sehun akan -tiba terdengar lenguhan seorang manusia(?) "Eunggghh~ heeunng,Eoddiseoyoo?"Suara parau Sehun sudah lain semua langsung mem-big hug Sehun. "Hunn,gwenchanaaaaaa?~" "Sehunniee,kenapa bisa beginiii?" "Ya maknaee,apa yang membuatmu pingsan selama ini?" "Sehuuun,saranghaeee"(Oke abaikaaan yang terakhir).Sehun yang baru bangun langsung mendengar banyak suara merasa lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya hingga terdengar ke ujung bukit sana. "GEEUUMAAAANHAAAAAAEEEE!~"

KRIK.

KRIK.

KRIK.

Semua member langsung Sehun lumayan tinggi,namun Chanyeol masih belum Chan,apa kamu memang sudah mati,eoh?(PLAK!).Back to ,Sehun bercerita selama ia pingsan apa yang juga bercerita kalau Chanyeol diculik di alam bawah sadarnya,jadi ia tidak bisa demam karena ia berusaha kabur dari penjara tersebut tapi tidak bisa karena penjagaan yang sangat ketat.

_-Flashback On-_

Sehun POV

Uh,cahaya yang apa ini?ini dimana?bukankah terakhir aku berada di ruang ini mengapa menjadi lapangan,eoh?Seseorang menepuk pundak ku dari belakang.

PUK~

Sontak aku menengok ini yang lebih membuatku terkejut Eun-Yi disini .D.I.S.I.N. dibelakangnya terdapat pengawal yang sedang mengawal penjara yang bisa dibawa kemana-mana …

TUNGGU.

HAH?!

CHAN HYUNG ?!

ITU YANG DIDALAM PENJARA CHAN HYUNG?!

FHYROX DITAHAN FHYROX!

BENCANAAAAAAA?!

"HUWAAAAAAA~CHAN HYUNGGGGG?!NEOOO!"Eun-Yi hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Yah anak kecil!jangan bawel kau!kau tau fakta disini?sedetik disini sehari diluar sana!sudah,kau akan kembali,bilang kepada Xiu Oppa dan temannya yang lain!kalau mau Chanyeol kembali mereka harus segera kembali ke Seoul!Arra?"Aw,oke,aku hyung harus kembali. "A-Ar-Arraseo" Eun-Yi berkacak pinggang. "Arraseo,pergi sana!"Semua nya terasa gelap aku bangun,dan aku ceritakan semuanya kepada hyung yang lain.

-Sehun POV End-

-Author POV-

Sekarang semua sedang bermain salah-salahan ke menganggap Xiumin lah penyebab Chanyeol ditahan sampai beradu ,Luhan sudah lelah dengan berfikir ini bukan salah pun akhirnya mencoba mengendalikan pikiran mereka semua dan.

CLING.

Semua terdiam memulai pembicaraannya dengan menyeringai terlebih yang lain bergidik sudah marah sekarang tandanya jika ia sudah menyeringai dan memakai kekuatannya. "Ehm,hyung-hyungku terSAYANG,kalian kenapa menyalahkan Xiu Hyung,heum?apa salahnya,eoh?apaa?"Semua karena pengaruh kekuatannya sudah memberhentikannya. "JAWAB HYUNG!APA SALAH XIUMIN HYUNG!"Kesabaran Sehun sudah ,yang lebih tua pun akan takut kepada Sehun berbahaya jika sudah pun ragu-ragu mengangkat menatap Suho dengan pandangan Kau-Mau-Mati-Sekarang-Eoh? .Tapi ingat,Sehun pengendali dan pembaca pikiran saudara!Tentu saja ia tahu. "Ehm,Kris hyung,aku tak akan membunuh Suho Hyung,tenang ,Kim Joon Myeon,apa alasanmu menyerang Xiumin hyung?"Uhh,uri maknae sudah kehabisan kesabaran ia memanggil Suho dengan nama aslinya. "Ka-Karena,Eun-yi itu suka dengan Xi-Xiumin hyung,ja-jadi…" "JADI APA SUHO HYUNG?!JADI XIUMIN HYUNG BISA DISALAHKAN KARENA ITU?!ITU HANYA AKAL BULUS EUN-YI SAJA!DIMANA AKAL KALIAN HAH?SADAR!XIUMIN ITU YANG PALING TUA DISINI!KALIAN DENGAN SEENAK KATA MENYALAHKAN XIU HYUNG!APA PERLU AKU MEMBUAT KALIAN MENDERITA HAH?!"Okay,Sehun keterlaluan. "Calm Hun,aku yakin mereka ada penjelasan terperinci,benar bukan?,Saengdeul? " Ucap Luhan,dengan menyeringai ,Setan didalam tubuh Sehun dan Luhan sudah bangun tidak,Sehun dan Luhan akan bergabung dalam kekuatan tidak bisa hancur rumah ini yang berdehem lalu bertelepati. "Jangan sekali-kali kalian berfikir untuk menggabungkan kekuatan kalian kalau kalian tak mau kusembur." Sehun tertawa remeh lalu menjawab telepati. "Hyung,bukankah kekuatanku dan Hannie jika digabung,melebihi kekuatan hyung yah?"Luhan ikut tertawa remeh. "Benar itu Kris,bukankah jika digabung kekuatanku dan Hunie akan lebih kuat daripada kalian semua? jelaskan saja semua sebelum kesabaranku dan Hunnie habis."Kris lalu berdehem sebentar,menatap Sehun dan Luhan, lalu berbicara "Jadi begini,kalian kan tahu bahwa Xiu hyung adalah kejaran Eun-yi bukan?maka dari itu,kebanyakan dari kita termasuk aku berfikir bahwa Eun-yi menculik Chanyeol karena ingin mendapatkan Xiu kita menyalahkan Xiu hyung,begitu Luhan hyung dan Sehun."Kris mengakhiri pun ganti berbicara "Tapi kalian harus berfikir dengan jernih,tujuan utama Eun-yi itu menghancurkan EXO!ingat!memiliki Xiu hyung itu prioritas ,kita harus bersatu dalam mencegah hancurnya EXO!Arra?!"Semua member mengangguk. "Dan,Kim Min Seok,kau juga seharusnya bisa bersikap lebih bermain tidak membuktikan ?" Xiumin mengangguk "Iya Luhan." Sekarang Sehun berbicara. "Okay,Xiu hyung,buat perisai perlindungan lagi mulai Eun-Yi,aku tahu kau mendengar kau?!Ck,sampai kapanpun takkan ku biarkan kau menghancurkan EXO!Arrachi?!Sudah hyung,sekarang kita harus tidur,3 hari lagi kita kembali ke sudah ?"Semua member berteriak "OKE MAKNAAEEE~".

But in the another side…

-Eun Yi POV-

"Okay,Xiu hyung,buat perisai perlindungan Eun-Yi,aku tahu kau mendengar kau?!Ck,sampai kapanpun takkan ku biarkan kau menghancurkan EXO!Arrachi?!Sudah hyung,sekarang kita harus tidur,3 hari lagi kita kembali ke sudah ?"Semua member berteriak "OKE MAKNAAEEE~".

KRIK.

Hah sial!Kenapa cecurut kecil itu tau aku sedang menguping mereka,huh?!Oh no,kalau begini caranya Chanyeol bisa .Saudaraku tak bisa kulepas begitu terlalu rindu adalah saudara kandung terbaikku selama aku kejadian itu memisahkan aku dan Chanyeol juga Tao dan Baek.

-Eun Yi POV End-

-Sehun POV-

Hah,tidak ada baik aku sedang menguping isi batin Eun-yi. '….-,kalau begini caranya Chanyeol bisa .Saudaraku tak bisa kulepas begitu terlalu rindu dengannya.' Dia adalah saudara kandung terbaikku selama aku kejadian itu memisahkan aku dan Chanyeol juga Tao dan Baek.

.

.

UHUK!

Aku tersedak.

SEBENTAR!

CHAN HYUNG?!

EUN YI?!

TAO HYUNG?!

BAEK HYUNG?!

SAUDARA KANDUNG?!

ASTAGA!

MARGA MEREKA SEMUA MEMANG HARUSNYA PARK?!

MALDO ANDWAAAAAE?!

Okay,aku akan menginterogasi Tao hyung dan Baek hyung ,bukannya mereka tidak tahu?yasudahlah tak saja itu menjadi misteriku akan cerita sama Hannie sajaa.

-To Be Continued.

Author's note:

Annyeong!semakin lama,ceritanya makin gaknyambung ya?mianhae author lagi kena writer ne,kajja review!


End file.
